


i fall to my knees for the Queen

by imaginejolls



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, P2E2: The Passion of Sabrina Spellman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginejolls/pseuds/imaginejolls
Summary: “I’ve always been a polytheist.”“How convenient for us.”





	i fall to my knees for the Queen

The night is still young when Prudence takes him by the hand. The pair of them weaves their way through the crowded club and out into the chilly night air. Ambrose lets himself be led down a path he knows well by now. 

The path leads them to the Spellman house, foreboding in the distance. It stands tall and dark, no light seeping through the windows onto the ground. Ambrose sees the smile on Prudence’s lips, smug and dangerous. He can hear her voice curl around the word “perfect” without Prudence ever opening her mouth. 

They climb the stairs in hurry, stopping to kiss against the walls in the hallways, laughing. Ambrose’s heart is racing; he feels the heat in his cheeks. At last, they reach his room. They don’t bother closing the door. 

“Tell me,” he says, panting, “what do you want, my Queen?” 

“I want your mouth,” Prudence whispers, looking him in the eyes with such intensity his knees almost give out. Ambrose sinks onto the floor nevertheless. 

Prudence leans onto the wall, a small smirk playing on her lips. She watches Ambrose kneel by her feet, oh so beautiful and willing, and feels a flame ignite deep in her stomach. She is overcome with need that only gets stronger as Ambrose’s lips trail over the very insides of her thighs. He takes his sweet time pressing kisses into her soft skin. His fingers brush upwards, gathering the cloth of her dress. He bunches the fabric around her waist, exposing her lower abdomen as well as her wanton cunt to the colder air. She didn’t bother putting on underwear tonight. 

Ambrose mouths at her stomach first, making Prudence shake with anticipation. When his mouth finally presses into her core, she moans. He licks into her, broad and firm, and Prudence braces herself on his shoulders, bending forward. He’s direct with his motions, almost insistent. They’ve only just begun and yet it already feels too much. Prudence curses under her breath. 

Ambrose savours every second his mouth is on Prudence’s cunt, makes sure to worship her the way she should be. He’s focusing on her clit now, sucking on it, kissing it, _loving it_. Prudence is noisy, and he hums right into her to voice his pleasure. It doesn’t take long before she is convulsing all around him. 

When she stops trembling, she lets go of his shoulders and straightens up. Ambrose keeps kneeling, looking up at her with his mouth glistening, her arousal smeared all the way down his chin. He looks smug as shit. 

“Fuck,” Prudence says, dragging a hand over her eyes. That was intense. 

“Yeah,” Ambrose replies, and she can hear the smirk in his voice.

“I want you to fuck me.” 

His breath hitches at that. “Yes, my Queen.” 

Ambrose rises to his feet and with himself he pulls up her dress. Leaves it discarded on a chair nearby. Prudence tugs his jacket off his shoulders, hangs it over the chair’s back. Then she sits on his bed, carefully unclasping her shoes and setting them aside. She lies back and watches him with eyes as dark as the night while he slowly unbuttons his shirt. Suddenly, there is no rush. Everything slows down. Ambrose is undoing his belt now. 

Naked, he kisses his way up her body, starting at her feet. Kneeling at the far end of the bed, he lifts each of Prudence’s legs up to his mouth and presses a kiss into each ankle. Then knees, hip bones that jut out at the sides of her belly. Her navel, her sternum… Ambrose spends a considerable amount of time worshipping her breasts. Finally, he drops a kiss onto her clavicle, bites down on the skin of her neck, teasing, and then reaches her mouth. They kiss and the world fades away.

Prudence enjoys the feeling of Ambrose’s solid body on top of hers. His warmth and his hardness, pressing into her abdomen. The slide of his lips against her own, his velvet tongue venturing into her mouth, carrying traces of her previous orgasm. She bends her leg at the knee, thigh brushing against his. This shifts them slightly; presses Ambrose more snugly into the cradle of Prudence’s legs. His dick brushes over her mound, and Prudence whines. Ambrose can feel her heat, can vividly imagine the wetness hiding in between her folds, and grunts in response. He blindly reaches for a condom. 

Ambrose slips inside of Prudence’s cunt slowly. His forehead rests on hers, their breaths mingling in between their open mouths. Inching closer they kiss again, open-mouthed and filthy. His hips withdraw slightly only to slide back in almost lazily. The slow drag of his cock in and out of her makes Prudence huff impatiently. She knows well that all she needs to do is say a word and make Ambrose pick up his languid pace, yet she stays silent. Instead, she takes a shuddering breath and lets herself enjoy it. Feel every single thrust with unexpected intensity. Ambrose’s palm curls around her shin, pushing her bent leg up and into the mattress, opening her up to him even further. His other palm cradles the back of her neck as he rests most of his weight on the elbow. 

Eventually, the tempo of the thrusts quickens and the staccato of their hips colliding over and over echoes through the room. Ambrose can feel his orgasm building low in his stomach. His left hand sneaks in between their bodies; he presses his palm flat over Prudence’s vulva. His weight shifts more to his knees to gather leverage. The angle under which his cock drives incessantly in and out of her sodden cunt changes ever so slightly and that, together with his thumb working her clit expertly, brings Prudence right to the edge with him. 

She hangs there for a moment, muscles tense and straining, her thighs starting to shake. And then she falls, suddenly and quickly. Ambrose is quick to catch up; he comes with a groan only partly hidden in the skin of her neck. 

 

They rest in a loose embrace for a while. After their breaths go back to normal and their heart rates quiet down, Prudence gets up with a sigh. 

“I better get going,” she says nonchalantly while shimming back into her dress. 

“Do you want me to walk you?” Ambrose asks. He’s ready to jump out of the bed any second if she says yes.

Prudence gives him a dirty look. “Please. I’m a big girl; I can take care of myself.” 

“Whatever you say, my Queen. It’s been a pleasure.” 

Ambrose watches her walk out of his room. He can still feel the residual heat underneath his palm on the side of the bed she just left. He falls asleep shortly after.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway, the little nod to Feast of the Feasts is only because I like the idea of Ambrose remembering. 
> 
> come yell with me about how these two are too thirsty for each other on tumblr @imaginejolls


End file.
